


Bunny Dreams

by TartCherryScones



Series: Bunny Boy Nero [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TartCherryScones/pseuds/TartCherryScones
Summary: Dante takes a nap and dreams of an afternoon with a certain devil hunter, who happens to have rabbit ears at the moment. Don’t make a big deal out of it; Nero’s sensitive about being stared at.





	Bunny Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rabbit Fever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962206) by [moolktea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moolktea/pseuds/moolktea). 



> I could keep working this over endlessly, but I'm throwing in the towel here and now.

Dante is sitting in his desk chair reading a magazine. The sentences within it are a jumble of words and the words are a jumble of letters, but, if he tries, he can force the letters to make sense, if not to order themselves properly, and so the text becomes understandable inch by inch, line by line, as is the way of studying in dreams. It's a chore to parse the meaning of the uncooperative article, but he isn't frustrated enough to give up yet. Besides, the information feels important.

 

The magazine is about rabbit care, of all things. The stray thought crosses Dante’s mind that it's an odd topic. Since when did he pick up a magazine about rabbit care? His shelf-less library of rotting magazines (a.k.a. the Kingdom of the Silverfish) includes pornographic magazines, car magazines, tabloid magazines, and nothing else. So, why...?

 

Before the answer comes to Dante, one of the front doors opens and a young man with a brilliant mop of fluffy, white hair walks in. He's haloed briefly by the setting sun, before he shuts the door behind him. On his head there are two long, floppy rabbit ears, which are covered in fine, white fur that doesn’t completely hide the sweetly pink skin underneath. The young man has a placid look in his eyes and a satisfied smile on his lips. They are very nice lips, Dante notices, and not for the first time.

 

"Of course," Dante thinks absentmindedly. "It's for Nero." He nods to himself, folding down one corner to keep his place and setting the magazine on the desk; he'll get back to his study materials later. "Welcome back, kid," Dante says jovially.

 

"Hey, Dante," Nero says with that warm voice of his. Nero sounds like he's in a good mood today, Dante thinks. Calmer than usual.

 

"Good," Dante thinks to himself, "Nero should be happy. He deserves it." Dante watches as Nero pulls his sword over his shoulder and sets it by the door. Next, Nero pulls off his blue hoodie from where he had it tied around his waist and tosses it onto the back of the couch.

 

In spite of how cheap the kid’s wardrobe is, which goes against Dante’s personal preference for clothes with actual style, Dante can’t say that Nero ever looks bad in anything he wears. For instance, the stretchy, grey t-shirt Nero is currently sporting looks like it was molded to his skin, so Dante can just about see every curve of the kid’s beefy torso underneath it. It’s a very good look on him. Dante is a fan of Nero’s jeans, too, because they flaunt how muscular the kid’s ass has gotten recently, even if they aren’t quite tight enough for Dante’s taste.

 

While Dante has always thought Nero had a nice ass, all the running around and killing weaklings that the kid’s been doing since he joined Dante in Capulet City seems to be increasing Nero’s ass’s watchability. And pinchability. And biteability. Really, Nero should thank Dante for giving him the opportunity to get so jacked, Dante thinks to himself. Possibly by letting Dante see more of the results. And it is summer after all, so Nero could surely stand to spend at least a little more time shirtless. And in swim trunks. Maybe he should take the kid to the beach this weekend. Would the kid go for that? Maybe Dante can hunt up a “big” job out there.

 

"Did you have any trouble with the job?" Dante asks. He can't remember the details of said job, but he knows it had to have been something boring. Nero was always taking boring jobs off Dante's hands for him, albeit while bitching about them.

 

"Nah, it was just a few scarecrows," Nero says, walking up the desk and taking his shirt off, which he drops onto the rabbit magazine. The kid's smell (sharp aftershave, baby powder deodorant, and sweat- musky, warm, male sweat) is obvious now that the garment is literally right under Dante's nose. Dante takes a deep, slow, steady breath in through his nose without looking down at the shirt, so it won’t be obvious to the kid that Dante is perving on him. "It's fucking hot out there, though," Nero complains, running his devil bringer up over his ribs and one magnificent pectoral, with its tart, little, pink nipple, before it deftly squeezes one meaty trapezius. The soft sigh Nero makes at the action gives Dante goosebumps. Then, the wandering hand glides up the back of Nero’s long, smooth, corded throat and over the back of his skull, before it shakes through his thick, shaggy hair, which is sticking to the kid’s neck and forehead. Nero tilts his head to into his hand to facilitate the action and narrows his eyes in pleasure. As if trying to kill Dante where he sits, Nero keeps eye contact with him the whole time, before that hand starts massaging one long, white, fuzzy rabbit ear from base to tip. Nero groans at the feeling of his own hand before he continues, "Not much cooler in here, is it?"

 

There is no power in the world that could have kept Dante from rising out of his chair and walking around his desk to get to Nero. Dante doesn’t even think twice about doing so. His sweaty, sultry, smiling Adonis is preoccupied with rubbing his scalp and his rabbit ears, but he’s watching Dante with those beautiful baby blues, just the same. Dante quite likes it when Nero looks at him like that, he decides.

 

Nero just keeps smiling at him when Dante reaches up to grab the unattended rabbit ear to test its softness. Yes, it is as luxurious as it looks, Dante confirms. He imagines it would feel awesome against his dick, almost as awesome as Nero's plush lips, and velvet tongue, and hollowed cheeks would feel, he thinks. Dante reasons that he should test at some point it to compare.

 

Dante's other hand grasps at Nero's hip, before pulling their bodies together, chest to chest and groin to groin, so he can grind his cock against the kid's. Nero’s hands fly to Dante’s biceps and Nero inhales sharply when their bodies meet.

 

“Damn, Dante!” Nero laughs. Nero almost sounds as if he means to scold Dante, but his tone and the chuckle he makes shoot straight to Dante’s groin.

 

“Oh,” Dante thinks faintly, looking down towards where their hips meet, not that he can see anything past Nero’s firm chest. “Nero’s hard, too. That’s hot.” Dante's left hand migrates from Nero's hip to Nero's ass in short order and kneads it roughly. It really is a fine ass.

 

Nero whimpers, buries his face in Dante's neck, and wraps his arms around Dante's waist. The kid is still so short that Dante can mouth at the base of the rabbit ear he has captured without strain and he does so. The fur of the ear is like dandelion fluff against Dante's lips and biting it gently produces a beautiful shiver in Nero.

 

However, Dante has to switch targets after that, because he is thoroughly distracted by how erotic Nero sounds when he whines Dante's name in response. Dante uses the hand that had been stroking the kid's ear to grasp the back of his head and angle his lips up for easy access and, gods above, Dante discovers when their mouths meet, the kid tastes divine.

 

The kiss starts out filthy and hot and Dante is so glad that they're finally doing this, because it's so much better than he imagined. Dante's already near the edge and they haven't even gotten their pants off yet. Dante would rectify that, but the kid's tongue is in his mouth and he can't spare the brain cells to accomplish any process as complicated as removing pants just now. To make matters worse, the kid pushes his tongue even deeper into Dante's mouth, which causes Dante to momentarily forget about pants as a concept.

 

Pants? What are pants? Dante's never heard of pants before. All he knows is the wet, hot, greedy tongue in his mouth as the kid devours Dante the way Dante wants to be devoured. Then, Nero digs his nails into Dante's back like he's trying to pull Dante through him. Dante pulls back to take a breath, wishing he could feel Nero's nails directly on his skin, before Nero slides his hands under Dante's shirt. The scrape of Nero's short, round nails down Dante's back coupled with the simultaneous nip of Nero's teeth at Dante's throat is a shade of perfection, so Dante can't help but let his mouth fall open and sigh for a moment. Then, Dante dives back into Nero's slick mouth for another drink.

 

When Dante slides a hand under the waistband of Nero's pants to finger at his crack, he comes across a fluffy tail, which is just begging to be groped, but there's not quite enough room in Nero's pants for that operation. Instead, Dante settles for petting the endearing little appendage, which Nero seems to approve of, judging by the way he cries out wordlessly at the touch, breaking the kiss.

 

"Dante, please! Please, please, please!" Nero rocks his stiff cock into Dante's. Dante shivers at how good the word "please" sounds on Nero's lips. Dante chuckles breathlessly and rocks against Nero.

 

"You like that, do you?" Dante can feel himself grinning like a lecher, but he can't for the life of him reign it in.

 

"Yes, Dante," Nero begs, eager and just as breathless. "Come on. Shit! Hurry up. Please."

 

With that, Dante finally has enough sense to start taking off the kid's pants and he makes remarkably short work of both the pants and the tighty-whities, pushing them down to the kid's knees. Nero’s rosy cock bobs in the air. Nero starts to bend down to finish getting his clothes off, but Dante wants a closer look.

 

"Let me, kid," Dante says, the tone of his voice coming more pleading than expected. Dante clears his throat, trying to pass of his neediness as a touch of phlegm, as he drops to his knees before Nero. It probably doesn't work, but there's no being embarrassed about his slip or his weak attempt at a cover-up when Nero's dick is in his face; all he can think about is getting a taste. "Let me," he asks again quietly, dragging the fingers of one hand own Nero’s abs. The scent of Nero’s cock, rich, heady, and promising sex, makes Dante's mouth water. Dante leans forward and noses through Nero’s curls to get a better smell.

 

"Yes," Nero breathes.

 

Needing no further encouragement, Dante grabs Nero by the hips with both hands and gives the head of Nero's cock an open mouthed kiss. Nero sighs above him and grips Dante gently by the hair, pulling faintly, and Dante groans at the images that flash through his own mind: Nero taking firmer hold of Dante's head, using both hands and just fucking into Dante's mouth, absolutely using Dante like he was a sex toy made solely for Nero, being claimed, marked, owned by Nero. Dante pulls back for a moment to swallow before he leans back in to lap and mouth at Nero's length.

 

"Fuck. That's so good Dante." Dante squirms at the praise and takes his right hand away to palm at himself through his pants.

 

"You’re easy to please. I've barely gotten started, kid." To prove the point, Dante licks up the length of Nero's cock. “I’ll make it so good for you.” And then Dante slowly sucks down as much as he can, covering the rest with his right hand. Dante has always had a sensitive gag reflex, so he can't get greedy. He knows he can only take so much, but he wants more, wants it all, wants it deep in this throat, wants to feel it all the way in, wants it choking him as he gulps Nero down. Maybe another time.

 

Dante's left hand abandons Nero's hip to find its way between Nero's legs. Dante strokes, and rolls, and pulls on Nero's balls for a bit, but he quickly abandons them in favor of finding Nero's hole. With Nero's pants still around his knees, there's not a lot of room for Dante to maneuver, but he makes it work, pressing gently against Nero’s hole before sliding in so easily that Dante can't help but be surprised. One finger, then two, then three slip into the tight, well lubricated heat of Nero's ass in quick succession and with hardly any effort.

 

“Ah,” Nero cries, when Dante finds Nero’s prostate. "I wanted to be ready for you," Nero says, as if reading his mind. "Be ready for you to fuck me."

 

Dante shivers and feels his face screw up as he begins to really get into to the languid, but intense, blow job, and he consciously smooths his brow before he looks up at Nero's face. Nero's eyelids are heavy over his rich blue eyes and his mouth has fallen open with his shallow breaths. The kid's cheeks flush the prettiest shade of pink that Dante has ever seen. The shade instantly replaces red as Dante's favorite color. Dante couldn’t look away for love or money.

 

"Dante, you're so good. You’re being so good for me," Nero says, his voice high and his body taught with pleasure. "Fuck... Feels perfect." Nero cards Dante's hair with one hand, while the other traces Dante's jaw. Dante swallows once more around Nero's cock, sucking down his precum, and then pulls off with a pop.

 

"Was there ever any doubt?" Dante asks, wiping at his face. He laughs lightly at how Nero's hips chase his after mouth with a small and involuntary movement. "But I'm not done yet."

 

Dante unties the kid's leather boots, which still smell faintly of demon blood, and pulls them off. The socks go next, followed by the pants and underwear. Finally, Nero is completely bare to Dante's gaze.

 

"You're so pretty, kid," Dante says admiring the blushing tip of Nero's dick and the thatch of white curls at the base. He wants to start blowing Nero again, but he restrains himself. Instead, Dante reaches out a hand to grasp Nero's lovely cock and gives it a few firm strokes, before rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head.

 

"Stop dicking around and fuck me, Dante," the kid demands.

 

"Woah, Nero, slow down." Dante says, meaning none of it, as he unbuckles his belt, unzips his pants and pulls out his dick. "I'm going to give it to you properly, just be patient."

 

Dante turns Nero to face the desk, placing the kid's hands against the surface. Nero laughs softly and bends his buff back to push that luscious ass of his towards Dante. The move makes Dante want to take a bite out of it, but he's too close to finally getting inside Nero to pull back.

 

"Like what you see, Dante?"

 

"You know it." Dante takes a deep breath as he takes in the view, tail and all. "You really want it, huh, kid?"

 

"Fuck, yes!" Dante swallows at the vehemence of the kid’s declaration.

 

"A long time, huh?" Dante says in a breathy voice, thinking about how long he had been lusting after the kid. Damn, but it has been ages now.

 

Using his right hand to grip his cock, Dante slides the fingers of his left hand down Nero's spine, tracing around the little, furry, white tail, which he finally gropes a few times. Nero moans and bucks back into Dante’s hand as if Dante had grabbed Nero’s dick instead. Dante makes a mental note to do that during the next blow job he gives Nero.

 

“Now, now,” Dante says, tingling with lust and as smug is the day is long at having produced that reaction. Dante’s hand leaves Nero’s tail to hold on to Nero’s hip and Nero whines at the loss of contact with his tail.

 

Next, Dante guides his cock into the crease of Nero’s ass and rubs it slowly up… and down... The light and feathery fuzz of Nero’s tail feels amazing against the head of Dante’s cock. Dante does this sweep twice more before he presses the head of his cock against the rim of Nero’s hole, then deliberately slides past it, so his cock rubs along Nero’s perineum and balls instead of entering him. Then Dante repeats the whole motion in reverse, savoring the teasing drag until his cock is fitted against Nero’s crack again.

 

"The first damn time we fought I wanted your dick in me. Wanted you to push down my pants, bend me over, and take me right there on the floor."

 

"Yeah?" Dante says, flushing with heat at the admission. He thinks about that fight a lot, too. About how Nero would have looked under him, bent in half and drooling as Dante showed Nero what a man felt like.

 

"Yeah. Wanted you to push me down and fill me with your cock, with your seed. Pump me fucking full." The words ricochet around Dante's brain as he envisions Nero's stomach bulging with Dante's dick and cum. Now, Dante really can't wait any more. Not one more minute. He's going to come soon, one way or the other, and he wants it to be inside Nero.

 

"I'll give it to you. Give it to you good, so good, Nero." Dante aligns the head of his cock with Nero’s hole again, which feels like it's dripping with lube. "Damn, Nero. Are you going into heat already?" Dante quips.

 

"Rabbits don't have heats," Nero says conversationally. "They're always fertile. In fact, they can get pregnant as soon as a single day after giving birth." Nero's tail waggles.

 

"... Is that so?" Dante says, thrown by the tone as much as the content of the statement. Can Nero get pregnant? Wait. Nero's not a female rabbit!

 

WAIT. Nero's not a rabbit!

 

Dante wakes up.

 

As Dante lies alone on his couch, he considers his predicament and the potential solutions to said predicament for a moment. He's hard enough to hammer nails and sleep clings persistently to his limbs, so he both wants to jack off and doesn't want to get up. He could just push his pants down and do the job here. He's already so close, it would be quick. His eyes catch on Nero's hoodie where it's slung across the back of the couch within easy reach. He could hold it against his nose and just breathe in the day-old sweat of that spitfire while he finishes and Nero would never know. Probably. Even if Dante happened to make a mess on it, he could just put it in the wash with that load of permanent press he’d been meaning to get to. His nostrils flare as he takes in a deep breath of the scent drifting down to him from the garment and he eyes it consideringly.

 

However, Dante is laying on his office couch with the front door unlocked in the middle of the afternoon and anybody could just walk in and find him furiously jerking it to the thought of his absent business partner and roommate. It could be Morrison, or Trish, or, gods forbid, Patty. Or it could be Nero… But Nero would be disgusted and pissed. And he’d probably throw something at Dante, maybe even Red Queen and Dante really dislikes being stabbed. Now, Dante likes to think of himself as a kinky guy, but unappreciated exhibitionism has never been in his wheelhouse, despite what Lady may say about his wild coat-but-no-shirt days.

 

He just can't do it.

 

Dante sighs tiredly as he comes to the realization, forces himself to stand, and stumbles off to his bedroom, leaving the delectable smelling hoodie behind.

 

"Man," Dante mumbles. "Why is my brain such a tease?"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for moolktea as -punishment-. I hope you suffer just like Dante did! I shake my fist at you, girl! Just look what you made me do! Now, write the end of Rabbit Fever already, you terrible person! I have checked to see if that story has updated every day since you published the first chapter! It's amazing, SO FINISH IT ALREADY! I'm dying of thirst in the Danero Desert over here! Have mercy! Please!


End file.
